UwUStevenUniverse
by NyanCreator
Summary: A second attempt at my Steven Universe story, but with (hopefully) better writing.


**Some time in the past. . .**

The room was long, and had a green glow to it. The green glow was from the green lights in which Yellow Diamond favored. The room had many test tubes of experimental gems, attempts at making different gem types bond forcefully. Similar to a forced fusion but only with one consciousness. Yellow Pearl stood by her Diamond, telling the large gem the results of said experiments.

"And you're sure they won't rebel this time?" Yellow Diamond inquired, skeptical of letting these experiments be gem warriors.

"Yes, my Diamond." The obedient Pearl nodded.

"You know what happens if they do rebel, correct?"

"Yes, my Diamond." The Pearl nodded again.

The tall gem had been observing the pods, but she stopped abruptly. "Pearl, what's wrong with this one?"

The specific pod the gem was referring to held a Quartz. Not a regular Quartz, but a gem called Picture Rock. Picture Rock was a white gem with gold outlines, and if you looked closely you could see small golden flakes in it.

"O-oh! My Diamond, this one has DNA from Blue Diamond's zoo." The Pearl shifts nervously on her feet, hoping her Diamond doesn't get angry.

". . ." Yellow Diamond considers this.

"D-do you want me to dispose of them?"

"No. Release this gem from their pod. I want to see her potiential."

"Yes, my Diamond."

**Present day. . .**

A pink sword sliced downward, chopping another hologram of Pearl into oblivion.

"Great job, Connie!" Said gem cheers for the human girl. Of course Steven, Amethyst and Garnet cheered for Connie too.

"Thank you, ma'am!" Connie yells back to the gem.

More Pearl holograms surround Connie. The human gets a running start, kicking one down and spinning before landing, effectively chopping the gems down. When she landed, she thrust attacked the last gem. She was breathing heavily. Everyone else stared on in shock.

"Yeah! Connie! Woo!" An enthusiastic Steven cheers, happy to be there for his close friend. Garnet gives a small thumbs up. Amethyst cheers on with Steven.

"I think that's enough reason to stop for today." Pearl spoke, a tired Connie nodding.

Connie wipes the sweat off of her forehead with a sigh. The girl undoes her braid, combing through her hair with her fingers.

"You did amazing, Connie!" Steven seems really happy.

"Thanks Steven." Connie nods. "I better get home, heh."

"Aww, okay." Steven's reluctant to see Connie go.

Connie pulls on a light blue jacket over her dark tank top and begins making her way home.

**Meanwhile. . .**

"No, no, no!" The gem known as Picture Rock yelled in frustration as she resists the urge to slam the controls of the green ship. It was technically an escape pod, but Yellow Diamond made her have it anyway.

She was on a mission for Yellow Diamond, of course. Unbeknownst to the half human, Yellow put her on the mission just so the Diamond wouldn't have to see the offcolor's face. She looked more like a human than a gem, but she could still poof like every other gem. Her eyes were a bright hazel and her hair was a dark brown. Her skin was a brownish color, but if she was poofed, she could look more like her gem's colors when she reforms. Her clothing consisted of a white jumpsuit, with golden accents on her arms and on her legs. Her gem is on her belly button (not that she knows what a belly button is), and there is a diamond formed around it. She respects Yellow Diamond as if the superior gem was, well. . . a mother to her. She admires Yellow Diamond's superiority, and remembers not to mention Pink Diamond and be on the hunt for Rose Quartz to put on trial.

The 'ship' was in Earth's orbit, and she was stuck because the pod was low on energy. She'd never landed a pod on someplace with gravity besides Yellow Diamond's ship and where said Diamond reigned. Blue Diamond has been to Earth before, actually. Picture Rock didn't get to accompany her, sadly. She shifts the ship into gear with a sigh. She was steadily heading to Earth now.

"Oh my Diamond." She mutters under her breath, shifting. She looks like the average human 16 year old, except for her gem and her jumpsuit. Her fingers nervously fiddle with her dark, poofy hair.

"How am I going to get back to Homeworld?" Homeworld was the only place the half-gem could call home, much less the only thing she remembered. Not like she'd been anywhere else yet. The dissatisfied gem seems to be muttering to herself in a language indecipherable. Or at least a language that can't be written down in English text.

Suddenly, the lights went from the safe, familiar green to a dangerous red. The stressed out gem is startled by this, yet all she can do is sit and brace for impact as she enter's Earth's atmosphere. She closes her eyes, feeling the ship fall and a pit forming in her stomach.

**Back on Earth, brought to you by "creeper, aw man".**

Steven stares at the sunset before noticing quite a peculiar sight in the sky. "Hey guys! Look! It's a shooting star. Make a wish!"

Amethyst faces the sky, beside the young gem. "Then why is it coming toward us?"


End file.
